


Scourge of the City

by eyrror



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Loki is a lawyer, M/M, Praise Kink, Remote Control Vibrator, Sex Toys, That's it, Thor Is A Barista, Top Thor (Marvel), coffee shop AU, feeling like a fuckin pioneer venturing into uncharted ass territory now, how was there not a tag for that lol, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrror/pseuds/eyrror
Summary: Loki is the city’s most notorious and unlikable defense attorney protecting military contractors from prying civilians with a penchant for shitty doubleshot espressos and a certain blonde barista. Despite the rumors and reputation surrounding the lawyer, Thor is drawn to him, convinced there’s some semblance of good in a corrupted man.





	Scourge of the City

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of updating my Voltron fic because... *shrugging emoji*

Thor knew who had just showed up in the front of house when he saw a large doubleshot espresso pop up on the order screen beside the stockroom. Walking to the front, Thor stepped up to the register to perform a quick override before he prepared the drink and approached the anticipated raven-haired man on the other end of the counter.

 

“Don’t worry about this one,” the blonde smiled cordially, trying not to betray how excited he was to meet emerald green eyes for the third time in as many days. “Just a thank you for coming by so much.” Thor made a note not to rake his eyes over the other man, admiring today’s black suit and black tie pairing, but failed that check.

 

“Are you certain?” He asked, watching Thor write his name on the cup, clearly already familiar with their new frequent customer. The man arched a manicured brow, his hand already resting elegantly on the counter, prepared to take the drink and not question any longer.

 

“Positive!” Thor grinned, eyes and teeth as bright as the sun. He pushed the doubleshot towards the other man after clapping a lid on the top of it and sliding it in a sleeve. “What’s one drink, right, Loki?”

 

Loki smirked and made some sound akin to a ‘hmpf’ and turned in a flick of silken hair. Once the bell indicating a customer’s entrance and exit ringed, his coworker, Bruce, walked up to him and elbowed the blonde in the side. “You know everyone hates that guy, right? He doesn’t need your free drinks, Thor,” Bruce commented cautiously, eyebrows still attempting to touch his widow’s peak in surprise.

 

“I’m of the mind there’s probably a soft spot to him,” Thor shrugged, using a rag with cleaning liquid to make sure the espresso machine shined particularly nicely.

 

“Just because he’s gay doesn’t mean he’s a good person. We suck, too,” Bruce admonished in a near father-like fashion, walking over to the register to take their next customer.

 

“So do we,” Thor muttered, not planning on expressing his bisexuality in the coffee shop. He still wasn’t quite comfortable with himself yet, only coming out after he graduated college. It’d only been five years and it’s not like the rest of Thor’s life was together, either. He was struggling with a classical literature degree to get a job, gaining one then losing it, only to finally land himself at a coffee shop. Still, it had pretty good benefits for full-time employees. In another couple of months, he’d be in graduate school thanks to the company’s policy of propelling their baristas forward.

 

“I’m not kidding, he’s shrewd and unsympathetic,” Bruce emphasized, clicking in a couple teenage girls’ orders which quickly appeared down the line on Thor’s screen. He held back a sigh when they were all frozen drinks requiring extra time.

 

“Okay, fine, go on. How do you know him?” Thor figured he’d humor his friend while preparing the frappuccinos. The man was a genius, after all. Bruce only worked at the shop because he desired to keep his mind busy outside of work on his days off.

 

“I dated his old secretary’s brother a year back, so obviously I’ve heard a couple things about the guy. When he started coming in here, I almost couldn’t breathe,” the brunette began, joining Thor in making the drinks since no one was in line.

 

“What a coincidence, me neither! It was mostly the hair, also the eyes,” Thor commented dreamily, pouring a matcha frappuccino into a cup and clicking on the top, passing it to one of the three teenage girls who smiled a bit overzealously at him. He winked at her, more for her benefit than anything else.

 

“Shut it and listen,” Bruce pointed a finger at him, which made Thor look back over at Bruce and frown with the face of a scolded dog. “He’s dangerous. To you and the business if we ever fuck up.”

 

“So the solution is to do a good job? I get paid for that, Bruce. Don’t worry so much,” the blonde groaned.

 

Bruce simply shook his head and breathed out a soft sigh, a gesture indicating, ‘Don’t say I didn’t warn you.’ The rest of their shift flew by with few hiccups and Bruce even told Thor he could head out a bit early if he wanted since the shop was getting slow. Thor thanked him, waving on his way out.

 

While Thor was waiting for the bus to return to his apartment, the blonde noticed Loki from afar speaking with another man who was frowning deeply. Loki appeared jovial and was grinning, touching the man’s shoulder and talking animatedly.

 

Feeling a vibration in his pocket, Thor noticed he got a text from Tony, asking if he wanted to meet for drinks down the block. After typing a quick confirmation, he headed in Loki’s direction, though trying to walk slowly in hopes the conversation would end before he passed the man.

 

“You’re a fucking snake, Laufeyson,” the man scowled, moving his shoulder to rip it out of the raven-haired man’s touch. Loki merely shrugged, eyebrow quirked in interest. It looked as if he purposely meant to ruffle the other man’s feathers since he smiled as the guy walked away, fists clenched.

 

Before turning to walk back into the tower he stood in front of, Loki caught Thor’s eye and let his lips curve into a seductively slow smirk as he turned his back to the blonde. Thor couldn’t help but watch him return to his building, the door held open by a man in a double-breasted coat. Loki walked with such power and it was intoxicating to Thor, never knowing a man like that who even had a lick of interest in men.

 

Fearing the man may see him standing there on the curb staring like the dumbstruck teenage girl from his shift, Thor quickly began moving in direction of the bar he was to meet Tony at. Upon reaching a joint named, ‘The Tower,’ Thor looked around sheepishly and walked up to the bar, finding Tony and sighing with relief. This place was far above his pay grade, even if he grew up wealthy. Obviously a normal hangout for the billionaire, but Thor felt out of place in jeans and a hoodie with his hair in a bun.

 

“Yo, Tony!” Thor grinned, coming up behind the man with false bravado and clapping him on the shoulder, only to quickly wrap it around Tony’s shoulders. “It’s been too long!”

 

“I saw you on Friday,” he chuckled, patting the blonde’s arm. “So how are things?”

 

“Good, good,” Thor answered curtly. “So, have you ever met anyone named Loki? Black hair, green eyes, walks like he just got away with murder?” Thor asked.

 

“Oh, sure. My father worked with his, actually. Loki inherited the entire company after Laufey’s untimely death. The bastard insisted that the company could wait while he finished his education and he appointed some Wall Street schmuck with no law expertise to reign in his absence. That fucked our industry over for a bit and we struggled to keep our name clean. Still, that guy was nicer than Loki is, apparently.” Tony paused to nurse his Four Roses, knocking the whiskey stones to the side of the tumbler. “And now he’s tearing down other companies left and right.”

 

“So, uh, complicated guy, then?” Thor tried, lifting his hands outwards and smiling in an awkward shrug. He desperately wanted to see the good in this man, like anyone. But especially Loki. No one is all bad.

 

“If you call power-hungry complicated, then yes. He’s complicated. Everyone in a big name law firms is. That’s just how those assholes are, even if they protect our assets,” Tony shrugged, the hint of a scowl on his lips. He saw a bit of himself in those words, but dared not let it show too much.

 

“So he’s a lawyer?”

 

“Yes, for defense contractors. But he picks and chooses indiscriminately which companies get to live on or not. He does as much prosecuting as he does defending, I swear.” Tony sighed, his eyes wide and lips pressed into a tight line. “If Loki doesn’t like you, then Laufey & Laufeyson will dig up the skeletons in your closet and hand deliver them to the press with a pretty pink bow.”

 

“If those companies are doing questionable things, isn’t that kind of vigilantism?”

 

“Vigilantes have purpose and ethics. Loki has whims and mood swings, Thor.” Tony corrected him gravely. “Why do you even care?”

 

“He’s a regular at the shop,” Thor explained, meaning to continue before the playboy held up an open palm to him.

 

“Great, and you think he’s hot. Don’t touch the bastard with a ten foot pole,” he warned, his hand becoming an accusing finger.

 

“Tony, we both know I’m not that big,” Thor grinned lazily, eyebrows wiggling.

 

“You’re fucking annoying, Thor,” Tony didn’t even smile, he just downed the rest of his bourbon. “Just don’t do it. Got it? Trying to look out for you and shit.”

 

Thor nodded morosely, but wanted to chuckle. Bruce had done the exact same thing to him merely hours earlier. They both wanted to act the part of a protective friend, maybe he should bring Bruce along next time for drinks. He bet Tony and him would probably hit it off pretty well.

 

~

 

Thor’s next shift at the shop proved ridiculously difficult with constant orders, unreasonably belligerent customers, and hardly a moment to breathe nor think. Apparently there was some convention in the hotel across from the shop. Being the first thing convention-goers saw when they walked out, apparently all of them had decided to come in. Thor was thankful that half of the orders were just for black coffee, even if it meant spilling the scalding liquid on his hands several times over throughout the day while trying to be speedy.

 

“If that spilled on someone else, you’d probably have a suit on your hands and not just coffee,” a smooth voice commented neutrally. Thor looked up, heaving a tired laugh and smiling at Loki.

 

“Perhaps, but I’m far more careful with other people than I am myself,” the blonde jested, looking up at the screen. “Your order’s not up here?”

 

“That one was mine.” He pointed with a languid finger to a forgotten blonde roast, his brow quirked with humor.

 

“Shit, sorry,” Thor winced at the mistake, passing it to the raven-haired lawyer.

 

“No need,” Loki waved dismissively at Thor’s apology. “It’s different from usual. Thought I’d throw you off before I got to the end of the line. It was meant to catch you off guard.” Thor  blinked at him, head tilted in confusion. He opened his mouth to ask why, but then shut it because there was no use inquiring about something so minor. Watching the thought play across Thor’s mind, Loki smirked and the blonde realized that the lawyer just wanted to watch him squirm and question.

 

“Frankly, I wish you would’ve mixed it up with a Doubleshot on ice. I’d be happy to spill that on my hands at this point,” The blonde laughed, lifting and showing Loki the back of his hands, red with irritation. At this, Loki reached and poked an angry red blotch with two icy fingers, yielding a hiss of pain from Thor.

 

“Yep, that looks painful,” he stated blandly. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Hopefully that doesn’t blister,” Loki jutted his chin at the blonde’s hands, expression unwavering.

 

“Fingers crossed.”

 

Thor watched him flash a small smile and leave. Whether it was sympathetic or sadistic, Thor had no idea, but it took his breath away anyway with its beauty.

 

“Thor. Macchiato, please,” Bruce sighed, throwing a cup at the blonde.

 

“Shit, yeah, sure,” Thor snapped out of his trance to begin making other customers’ coffee once more.

 

~

 

“Jeanette, would you mind helping me with some of these subpoenas? I need to make a run downstairs for coffee. I’m pretty sure I’ll fall asleep if I do another one of these without coffee.” Loki rose from his desk, handing her merely ten.

 

“You don’t need to do them anyway, Mr. Laufeyson,” she laughed, taking the small stack from him and putting them on top of his far larger stack of paperwork and shuffling all of it into her arms.

 

“Yes, of course, but it’s good to know what the others below me are dealing with. I’m not an _absolute_ tyrant,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Text me if you want something.”

 

“I don’t,” Jeanette deadpanned, already working on one of many court summons.

 

Loki exited the office, satisfied with having less menial tasking and more time to dedicate to important matters. Like the blonde barista who keeps his sleeves always rolled up to his forearms. The ride down the elevator from the fiftieth floor felt particularly long today, but it may have just been his anticipation.

 

“You’re late,” Thor called when Loki had barely stepped through the threshold of the coffee shop.

 

“Sorry?” Loki tilted his head slightly, narrowing his eyes at Thor as he approached the register.

 

“I only give away free coffee in the first hour of my shift,” he responded playfully. “That’s when I’m feeling my most generous and my spirit hasn’t yet been destroyed.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m only here for the spirit destroying today,” Loki quipped.

 

“Sure you are,” Thor laughed. “Doubleshot?”

 

“As always. But this time on ice, just in case you spill.”

 

“You got it, Loki,” the blonde nodded, turning around to walk to the espresso machine with a huge smile. When the barista was thoroughly distracted and Bruce had walked up to the register to ring him up, some semblance of fear evident in his eyes, Loki plucked a hundred from his wallet and tucked it into the tip jar. The brunette made a note to only look at the register and not question the action, finally looking up and asking for payment.

 

The attorney strode down to the other end of the counter, picking up a discarded newspaper while he waited for Thor, who for whatever reason was taking longer than usual.  


“Thor, some of us have places to be.” He called with a low drawl, making the blonde barista shiver before he noticed something: “Hey. You know my name.” The blonde perked up, coming up to the counter with the drink.

 

“It’s plastered on your pec. Of course I do,” Loki responded with intonation suggesting Thor’s idiocy, opening his hand to ask for the drink,

 

“So you’re looking at my pecs?” The blonde teased back, wiggling his eyebrow and withholding the drink when he reached for it. Soon after, he slid the drink to the lawyer, satisfied at the glare he received.

 

“I’m looking at your nametag. Goodbye, Thor,” the raven rolled his eyes dramatically, walking out of the shop.

 

After Loki had left, Bruce gave Thor a look of sheer disappointment.

 

“Gods, Bruce, what’s that for?” The blonde genuinely looked offended, pressing an open hand to his chest.

 

“I saw that.” Bruce countered, crossing his arms. Him and Tony _would_ get along great, what with all their parent-like scolding.

 

“What? Having fun with a customer?” Playing  innocent was always a strong suit of Thor’s, but the brunette saw through him in an instant.

 

“That, but no. You putting your number on the cup so that he sees it later.”

 

Thor grinned, shrugging. “What can I say?”

 

“Nothing. Nothing you say will make me think you’re any less of an idiot.”

  


When Loki returned to his office, he’d nearly drank half of the doubleshot. He stopped by Jeanette’s desk to inquire on how her work was going, but when she looked up to answer, she was staring at his cup.

 

“What? I drink it iced sometimes.”

 

“Whose number is that?” She attempted to conceal her smile when Loki lifted his cup up to look under his index finger.

 

“Fucking—”

 

“Somebody’s got a crush on the big bad defense attorney, hm?” She chided playfully and the lawyer simply glared at her icily, growling.

 

“We will not speak of this again.” Loki groused, walking into his office with a whir of his hair.

 

Jeanette did not mention the mysterious number again, but she did lean forward to see if Loki immediately brought out his phone to text the number. And he did.

 

Loki immediately plugged the number into his address book and texted it:

 

From: Loki at 11:32 AM

Really? This is why it took so long?

 

He got a response almost immediately. Either Thor was overly excited or on his break.

 

From: Thor at 11:33 AM

That and I messed it up.

 

From: Loki at 11:33 AM

Not sure why I even get coffee from you.

 

He saw the bubble indicating that Thor was texting come in and out for several breaths. Thinking that maybe he should put his phone down and get back to work, it buzzed as soon as he was about to let it go.

 

From: Thor at 11:35 AM

I think I know. Wanna do drinks tonight?

  


Loki breathed a laugh, shaking his head. Thor was definitely annoying, but he was perceptive enough. And dumbly brave. Still, Loki deeply appreciated that in a world of people often too scared to smile at him.

 

From: Loki at 11:36 AM

Not in public. Bring wine to my place?

 

From: Thor at 11:37 AM

I already know I can’t afford your taste.

 

Chuckling, Loki wrote back: “No, but pick what you like. It’s an easy ploy to get to know you.”

 

From: Thor at 11:37 AM

So you want to get to know me?

 

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Loki typed out one last message before getting back to work.

 

From: Loki at 11:38 AM

Just bring wine to the sixtieth floor at 8. You know where, and then reception will escort you from there.

 

From: Thor at 11:40 AM

Yes, sir!

 

At this, Loki put his phone back into his drawer to return working on client files and catch up on emails. After making several attempts outside the office to gather evidence, meet with clients, and come back only to meet with a gaggle of inquiring soldiers and police officers involved in a corruption scandal, Loki was incredibly relieved when he could officially call office hours closed. Taking a deep sigh, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, honestly ready to sleep and almost dreading the meeting he set up with Thor. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. Maybe he let his impulsivity get the better of him.

 

“I’m leaving for the night, Mr. Laufeyson,” Jeanette said softly as she leaned into Loki’s office. He let his hands fall to his lap as he regarded her, nodding.

 

“Thank you, Jeanette, just turn out the lights on the floor before you leave.”

 

“Of course. Have fun tonight,” she smiled, her hand curled around the knob of his door. When Loki’s eyes widened, Jeanette laughed lightly. “Don’t think I don’t know. Just have a good time. You need it.”

 

“I do,” he sighed, looking to the side almost sorrowfully. “Good night, Jeanette.”

 

“Good night, sir.” She shut the door after her, then flicked off the lights, leaving Loki in his office in the near-darkness, only his floor lamp begetting gentle yellow light. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad tonight. At worst, he had wine. At best, getting laid was something he sorely needed.

 

After finishing up some last minute emails to other attorneys to prepare for a case the next day, Loki closed up shop and took the lift up to his apartment. Unlocking the door with a tap of his finger, he walked in and surveyed the sterile environment. It would be nice to have someone over again, the attorney mused.

 

Soon enough, it was a quarter to eight and Loki still wore his work clothes. Instead of staying clad in a suit, he deigned to slip into a pair of black leggings and a green flannel. Minutes later, the doorbell rang indicating a visitor on his floor. Looking up at the monitor near the door, he found Thor escorted by one of his employees and heard a hearty thank you from the other side of the door.

 

Before the blonde could knock, Loki opened the door and held it with his arm for Thor to enter, finding him dressed in light denim jeans cuffed at the bottom, white t-shirt, and an accompanying brown leather bomber jacket.

 

“I hope you brought something good,” Loki teased, eyeing the paper bag sporting a bottle of wine, but in truth he had been trying to find a reason to keep his eyes on the other male’s lower half a bit longer.

 

“You said to bring what I like!” Thor complained, walking out into the living room and stopping to marvel at the rolling view of the city the man had. It was amazing, even if he could see the coffee shop from there. The blonde wondered if Loki had ever looked upon it and thought of him.

 

“It could still be bad,” Loki jested, jumping Thor from his daydream.

At this, Thor turned back to Loki and unsheathed the bottle to reveal a mid-tier label, which Loki did not dare to scoff at. Clearly he used part of the tip he’d left in the jar on the wine. How darling. Upon taking the bottle and putting it in his personal blast chiller, the lawyer realized it was pink moscato. He was thankful his back was turned when he scowled, but honestly found the choice rather endearing, if entirely effeminate. It was cute.

 

“While we wait for that to chill,” Loki began, rather awkwardly, not having anywhere to really go with the conversation. He motioned his hand for the blonde to take a seat on the couch that faced the city.

 

“You look great,” Thor commented as he sat, hardly noticing he’d spoken aloud while looking over Loki’s casual clothing with an adoring smile.

 

“You’re awful nice to someone with such a horrible reputation,” Loki commented, seeming unaffected by the nicety.

 

“It’s not like you’ve given me reason not to be.” Thor shrugged, eyebrows knit together at the seriousness in the other man’s tone.

 

“You even saw me the other day when I’d notified one of my old clients that I had turned our old files over to the authorities,” the attorney added, almost seeming like he was trying to make Thor like him less. “Actually, let’s get the wine now. It’s been a long day,” the lawyer concluded, getting up and relieving the bottle from its space in the chiller. When he poured the glasses, the blonde began to speak after pondering for a moment.

 

“Why are you intent on showing me the worst in you?” Thor asked, exasperated. He felt like he was being tested, and he had no idea how he was doing. It wasn’t the kind of date he anticipated if he felt downright frightened. Still, he felt like he shouldn’t be entirely surprised given what he knew of Loki.

 

“Isn’t that all there is? I’m sure you’ve heard of the indiscriminate company targeting. Even your friend, Stark, is fearful of me.” Loki scowled as he handed a glass of the moscato to Thor, turning his back and pausing. Thor was surprised that Loki knew he was acquainted with Tony, but it seemed people like him were privy to everything that happened in the city.

 

“If you hate it so much, then why do you do it? I’m sure you have the funds to choose a different path,” he offered, attempting to manifest solutions for the lawyer in his uncertainty towards the situation, then took a generous sip of the wine. Loki looked as if he were pondering, though it was soon evident he was being sarcastic.

 

“I arrive every evening to an empty home _every_ night because I’m the scourge of the city, Thor. It pays well and it might be a choice, but there’s nothing I can do to change anyone’s mind about me , no matter what else I’d rather do.” He growled, but then took a breath and softened, if only a little. “You were the first person to see through me, and it made me incredibly uncomfortable. You’re the only person who sees good in me, and I don’t even think I deserve that,” Loki treaded carefully, not meeting Thor’s eyes. “In fact, I know I don’t. You don’t know what I’ve done.”

 

“I’ve heard, but it doesn’t change anything. Even if I knew the whole story,” Thor smiled softly, lifting a hand to the raven-haired man’s arm, caressing the side of it and resting his other hand on the man’s knee, beckoning his attention and confidence. “You’re still doing a good thing by exposing foul corporations, even if your hands aren’t clean either.”

 

“I protect them, too,” Loki laughed caustically, brushing the hand off his knee and looking through his apartment into the city. “You’re just blinded by affection and optimism.”

 

“Maybe so.”

 

Loki looked back at him with a curious, but frustrated expression. “What do you mean, ‘maybe so’? You know what you’re doing, so quit it. It’s easy,” the attorney growled, eyes steely in their veridian. Thor gathered that Loki was trying to tell him that if he knew how he was feeling, he could just stop. Apparently Loki was able to do as much, but Thor was never so unfortunate.

 

“I can’t help it,” the blonde laughed. A laugh actually filled with mirth and joy. Loki was taken aback, his expression still conveyed utter confusion mixed with rage. Thor reached up with the hand that was earlier pushed away to cup the lawyer’s cheek. “I like you.” He stated plainly, searching the other man’s softening eyes. The confused, angry expression melted from his face, to be replaced by brows knit together in some vulnerable display. Thor leaned forward to kiss the raven-haired man, pouring passion, longing, and future tragedy into the kiss. Loki pressed back just as tightly, desperate for the connection and contact. He took his hands from wringing themselves in his lap to tangling in Thor’s hair. When they pulled back, breathing heavy and pulses hammering, Thor spoke first: “And I don’t have a problem with liking you.”

 

“Not now,” Loki shook his head with brows knit together, gaze still trained on Thor’s cerulean blue eyes. He’d released some of his tension, the blonde realized.

 

“No, not now.” Thor confirmed. “But neither of us can predict the future. I don’t see uncertainty as a reason not to try,” he smiled. “Do you?” The blonde realized that they had both, in one fell swoop, admitted their affections for one another.

 

“Perhaps not.”

 

Loki had stopped breathing then and time felt as though it slowed. Thor smiled once more and the lawyer felt like he was standing in front of the sun even though it was half-past nine. It warmed him that one man was willing to see such goodness in him, even if he didn’t think it was there to begin with. Thor leaned forward, combing a hand through dark silken tresses, twirling a lock in his finger, and just barely touched his lips to Loki’s as he whispered, “Good.”

 

Thor slammed his lips against Loki’s, more insistent and fiery and _needy_ this time. “I’ve wanted you since the moment you walked in to our shop,” he fervently breathed after pulling away only to descend upon the lawyer’s neck, sucking and biting.

 

The raven-haired attorney’s hands grasped firm biceps, one reaching up to run nails against the blonde’s scalp as he shuddered in pleasure. “There was a reason I kept coming back, and it wasn’t the subpar coffee.”

 

Thor pulled up and narrowed his eyes playfully at Loki, “I make coffee just fine!”

 

“ _Maybe so_ ,” Loki mocked, using his grip on the blonde’s hair to tug him back and be graced with a wince from the barista’s lips. He smirked at this, pressing his lips to Thor’s hungrily and pulling harder. When the blonde gasped, Loki darted his tongue into Thor’s mouth, tasting his poor wine choice of moscato and laughing a little to himself.

 

“What?”

 

“Pink moscato. Honestly.”

 

“That’s what you get when you tell me to bring wine! I don’t drink wine, and this stuff was good in college…” Thor pouted. “You didn’t seem to mind when I pulled it out of the bag earlier.”

 

“I was being kind, Thor,” Loki chuckled, quirking a brow.

 

“See! You’re nice!” The blonde pointed out enthusiastically, grinning with lights in his eyes. This prompted an irritated sneer from the lawyer that Thor immediately saw through.

 

“I’ll show you nice,” Loki hissed, yanking Thor back into the couch causing the blonde to gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure, huffing happily when Loki plastered a hand on his chest to keep him down while he kissed the barista deeply. The blonde tried to push back up to deepen the kiss, only to have elegant fingers curl around his neck, indecisive on whether or not they would push or caress. Thor smiled in the kiss, feeling heat hit his face and the rest of his body, loving the wild abandon Loki displayed in his sexuality.

 

Thor hooked strong hands onto Loki’s hip as the raven-haired man straddled his waist, parting his lips delve his tongue into the blonde’s mouth, earning a groan. Thor’s fingers slipped under the flannel so his thumbs could rub and massage the dips on the inside of his hips. After nothing short of a battle of tongues, Loki pulled away to look at Thor’s face, searching within it for some kernel of hesitancy.

 

The blonde just smiled, trying to catch his breath before he uttered: “Gods, you are so beautiful.”

 

“Now that I can agree with,” the raven chuckled, affectionately pressing his forehead to Thor’s for a moment, then dipping his lips to Thor’s ear, barely brushing the shell. “Keep telling me how lovely I am,” he whispered, sliding a hand from its resting place on Thor’s collar bone where it hesitated against his neck down to the bulge in his jeans, pressing and rubbing the hard flesh beneath the fabric. “And I’ll fuck the stars out of your eyes.”

 

Thor groaned both at the ministrations and Loki’s words, rolling his hips against the lawyer’s, their moans mixing and losing owners in their fervor. Before Thor knew it, Loki was unbuttoning the juniper leaf-colored flannel to reveal milky white skin, unblemished and bare. He almost laughed, looking at the man’s body and how intoxicatingly lovely it was.

 

“Say what’s on your mind,” the lawyer reminded him, lips returning to Thor’s sensitive ears after taking the shirt off, and now Loki’s hips rolled in a stable pattern against his.

 

Shivering, he answered, “You’re _unbelievably_ hot. I’ve never been with anyone like you.” Thor wondered if he’d leave bruises on the man’s hips with how white his knuckles were, but Loki certainly didn’t seem to mind. In fact, the words seemed to please Loki, as he sighed a moan against the blonde barista’s neck, promptly attaching teeth to flesh and sucking hard, drawing a sharp gasp from Thor before he leaned his neck to the side to grant further access. As Loki moved his mouth down the blonde’s neck, Thor gained the courage to slide a bruising hand from a hip to the raven’s ass, squeezing a handful roughly and pulling the other male against him in a desperate attempt to quicken their pace.

 

“My, excited, aren’t we,” Loki purred, dragging the inside of his bottom lip up Thor’s jaw, kissing the corner of his mouth as he let the flannel slide off his arms.

 

“Not the only one.” Thor corrected, cerulean eyes ablaze with lust, sliding the hand from Loki’s ass to his hardening cock, cupping it with a squeeze and drawing a gasp from the lawyer.

 

“Then do something about it,” he goaded playfully, lifting his hands palms out in surrender, daring Thor. Taking the opportunity, the blonde flipped their positions so that he could marvel at the body beneath him and smooth calloused palms over the expanses of the raven-haired man’s chest and waist, finally reaching up and using his hands to cup Loki’s face and place a chaste kiss on his lips. Watching the mercurial torrent of lust in Loki’s eyes, Thor flashed a confident grin and answered the man’s challenge, “Show me your room and I will.”

 

With an interested eyebrow quirk and lazy smile, Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s lower back. “Fourth on the left,” he answered, feeling Thor sit up and thus wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck while strong hands held him by the ass.

 

Once Thor fumbled enough with the door to push it open, he barely took the time to observe the sheer size and opulence of the room, only focusing on throwing Loki on the bed in front of his eyes. He shucked off his leather jacket and tshirt, about to return to kissing Loki before the man held him back by pushing against his biceps which were planted on either side of his shoulders.

 

Thor stopped in question, watching the other male’s face as he looked the blonde up and down and whistled low. Thor would have blushed if the heat hadn’t already been rising in the skin all over his body. “You’re even better than I imagined,” the raven-haired lawyer sighed, pulling Thor in close by wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck, crashing their lips together.

 

Loki used one hand to scratch several angry trails up the man’s back, earning a groan and the resumption of hips desperately seeking friction for their erect members. Eventually, Loki became frustrated and stripped himself of the leggings he wore, then deftly unbuttoning Thor’s jeans and pushing them down along with his boxers.

 

“How many times have you been with a guy?” The raven inquired, sitting up on his haunches and taking their cocks, stroking them together and against one another. Thor leaned his forehead against the other’s, breathing heavily and too far gone from the feeling of their flesh rubbing against one another.

 

“Not that many,” he breathed, stuttering breaths like heart beats as he struggled to find somewhere to put his hands, settling for one on the back of Loki’s neck affectionately and the other pressing stark white into a molded hip.

 

“That’s all right.” Loki assured him, smiling genuinely. “But also good,” he said, letting go of their cocks to lean onto his nightstand and pull open the drawer, retrieving a small silk bag and lube. Thor knew to grab the lube and spread it on his fingers to warm it, but did not yet question the small bag as Loki lied on his back once more, pulling the blonde by the back of his neck not unlike how Thor held him previously.

 

They kissed desperately once more, Thor’s slicked index finger slowly rounding Loki’s hole, then sinking in with an agonizingly slow pace, thrusting the finger in and out until the resistance lessened, “You’re so tight and responsive,” he groaned, leaning into Loki’s neck and biting down, eliciting a pained sound turned pleasurable. Adding another finger, Thor felt the other grind back down on the fingers. “Let’s get on with this, then,” he huffed, having enough of Thor’s preparation.

 

Thor leaned back on his knees and coated his cock with lube, only to see Loki untie the silk bag and pull out two small pink devices. “You might be fucking me, but I still want to be in control of your pleasure,” the lawyer smirked seductively, clicking one of the small devices and making the other vibrate like an atom. He clicked it off.

 

Initially uncertain, Thor looked between the remote control vibrator and Loki for a minute, then shrugged and rolled next to Loki, who took the lube from his hands and slickened the bullet and simultaneously warming it up. “Have you ever done anything like this?”

 

“No, but I never thought I’d be lucky enough to get in your bed, so I’m up for anything,” he chuckled, angling his top leg up with Loki’s guidance, feeling the hand now stroke his cock to keep him excited, slowly pushing up against Thor’s pucker and sinking the vibrator inside of him. “But when will you?...” The blonde attempted to ask, to which the raven simply shook his head. Clearly that was privileged information.

 

Instead, the lawyer crooked a finger to indicate for Thor to resume his spot on top of the man, then took the blonde’s cock and positioned it at his entrance, allowing Thor to do the rest. Slowly pushing in, both men took time to catch their breath, determined not to lose control too early. But once Thor was nearly fully seated inside Loki with his eyes shut in pure pleasure, he heard a click from below him. Vibrations shuddered against his walls, causing the blonde to moan and press his head against Loki’s shoulder. Too unfamiliar with the sensation to move, the lawyer took the first move and bucked his hips upward, then pulled back, drawing a deep groan from both parties.

  
At this, Thor stuttered a breath once more, then breathed in deeply as he began to thrust in and out of the raven-haired man. Loki leaned his head back against the pillow, moaning low in his throat at the slow sensation of being fucked by the attractive blonde and his thick cock.

 

“Loki, I swear to the Gods I will demolish you,” he gritted out, his body reeling from the mix of sensations and attempting to decide between taking or thrusting. The man below him merely chuckled, keeping a steady rhythm with Thor and using a foot on the back of the blonde’s hip to encourage and guide his thrusts.

 

When the lawyer felt he’d had enough, he clicked the remote once more to cut the vibrations, prompting Thor to take a deep breath and then test his limits with Loki by delivering a particularly hard and fast thrust, wrenching a near sob from the man. “Perfect,” he whimpered, taking his own cock in hand before Thor slapped his hand away, replacing it with his own and stroking the man painfully slow while driving into him in rapid succession. Their moans intermingled, and Thor eventually leaned back down in his pleasure to kiss Loki deeply, who briefly kissed back but soon turned to offer his neck, far more interested in being marked up than kissed like a doll, which the blonde gladly obliged.

 

Nipping and sucking on the raven’s neck, Thor kept a steady rhythm in his thrusting while listening to the moans of the other man. Once more, he felt the vibrations inside of him courtesy of Loki’s remote, but this time he did not allow it to falter his thrusts, instead pushing faster into the other man and stroking his cock quicker. He bit down hard on the juncture between Loki’s neck and shoulder, ripping a sob-like moan from him. “Fuck, please, Thor,” he whimpered, tossing his head back against the pillows.

 

Seeing Loki unbridled and breathtakingly sexy, euphoria rushed through Thor at the realization of bringing the city’s most detested, vitriolic man writhing and lost to pleasure beneath him. Not that he ever thought much of the title nor its implications. Still, not only that, but the same man was currently controlling his pleasure with a vibrator, giving him the most challengingly hot sex he’d ever experienced in his life. Loki dared click the remote once more, but it didn’t stop this time. Instead, the vibrations picked up in intensity and began to pulse inside of Thor, who inhaled sharply and breathed out unevenly, switching his angle inside of Loki and thrusting hard in an effort to find his prostate.

 

Loki whimpered, but hadn’t quite indicated that Thor found the right spot deep inside of him. He wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, then clicked the remote once more, causing the vibrator to pulse. Thor clenched every muscle in his body to keep from cumming prematurely, then attempted to continue thrusting, which made the attorney grin with an odd mix of sadism and adoration. “Loki…Loki...it’s too much,” he whined, pressing his forehead against the other man’s, his hips now weakly and unevenly thrusting into the other man.

 

“You’re fine, just restrain yourself,” Loki assured him, panting, pulling Thor closer in their vulnerability, caressing the backs of his shoulders affectionately. “Take a moment if you need it.”

 

That Thor did, shuddering at the pleasure raking through his body from the small bullet inside of him while also being inside of someone else. A few moments later, the blonde had collected himself enough to begin thrusting inside of Loki once more, taking a new angle that ripped a choked moan from the man and prompted him to dig nails into Thor’s back.

 

Finally having found his prostate, Thor began wildly thrusting against the spot and riding out the pleasure he was receiving in his entire body, leaning back up once more so as to grip the raven’s hips and pull him against the harsh snap of his hips. “You’re too much, I fucking adore it,” Thor groaned out, his eyes shut and head leaned back. Loki snapped his hips back against the blonde barista’s, now stroking himself in time with Thor’s pushes.

 

“Tell me more,” he stuttered out, clearly close to orgasm, indecisively turning his head from one side to the next, observing then not.

 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Thor ground out, thrusting without abandon into the raven-haired man. “I wish I could see this image for the rest of my damned life,” the blonde groaned, licking his lips to moisten them. Then, yet one more click. A long, hard pulse of vibration rattled against Thor’s prostate as Loki came hard in spurts across his chest, with Thor looking down on him lustily while still thrusting, then closing his eyes to groan and orgasm harder than he’d ever experienced in his life.

 

The device quickly clicked off after Thor’s orgasm, Loki concerned about hurting Thor in their oversensitivity. Chuckling, Thor flopped against the attorney’s body, earning an “Oof.” Loki poked the blonde in his side to get him to shift his weight, which made him jolt and roll onto his side. “Ouch! Next time just ask!” Thor complained, but then pulled Loki up against his chest.

 

Loki wanted to groan and push him away, but found that he truly rather liked being in the blonde’s embrace, and pressed closer in his arms. “Next time,” he smiled against the barista’s pec, resting a cheek against it.

 

“Yeah,” Thor smiled softly, realizing what he’d said and how Loki even agreed. “And maybe some better wine.”

 

“That’ll be because I’m picking it,” the attorney chuckled, placing a kiss against the blonde’s neck. “And because I want to make sure it’s good enough for a next time after that.”

 

“You focus a lot on the good for someone who thinks they portray none of it,” Thor smiled, leaning back to look the other in the eyes.

 

“For someone who sees it in me, I might try to see some of it in the world,” Loki admitted, though he shrugged casually, as if the admittance wasn’t one of the most unexpected things in his life.

 

“You’re lovely.” Thor mused quietly, kissing the man on the cheek and holding him tighter, to which the raven mockingly gagged at. Thor would be lying if he said he wanted to let go and sleep in his own bed, but Loki had invited him to stay not much after the thought crossed his mind. Thor could definitely stand going back to work in the same clothes he left in if it meant holding the bizarrely lovable attorney all night. And next time, too.  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure why, but if Tony is ever in any of my Thorki fics, he has to complain bitchily about Loki. There are no exceptions for Tony bitching.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this! Not sure how it came to be, but I'd always wanted to do a coffee shop AU, regardless of fandom. Every idea that popped into my head had already been done, but I felt like I'd never seen Loki as a lawyer. Which, as someone who works in the same profession as them, I feel like such a career path would fit Loki wonderfully. But hey, I haven't seen every fic in the fandom, obv. Maybe he's a lawyer somewhere else too lol.
> 
> Anyways, let me know if you liked it in the comments or with a kudos. <3 They mean the world and are extremely inspiring!
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [tumblr](https://www.eyrror.tumblr.com) if you want updates on new or continuing fics!


End file.
